


Sleigh ride

by SS_Chaos_Sauce



Series: Bardvent 2019 [5]
Category: BomBARDed (Podcast)
Genre: Bardvent (BomBARDed), Bardvent 2019 (BomBARDed)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SS_Chaos_Sauce/pseuds/SS_Chaos_Sauce
Summary: Nurse Odeajoy has an awkward convo with Raz’ul
Series: Bardvent 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589188
Collections: Bardvent





	Sleigh ride

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: Sleigh ride! I love you!

“And what brings you to my office this time?” Nurse Odejoy is watched disappointedly as Randy shuffles his feet and tried to hide his hand behind his back.   
“Well... lets just say that horses don’t like it if you try to take take their sleigh bells, especially if said horse is actually Raz’ul...”


End file.
